The Day They Came
by Glorybringer
Summary: A new tribe of dragons has invaded Pyrrhia. 8 enemies unexpectedly became friends and came together to stop this formidable foe. Love, mystery, it has it all in this epic journey.
1. Prologue

1001 years before Queen Oasis died

The Queen of the Shift wings paced across her throne room, her white tongue flicking in and out. One of her subjects sat by the door, glancing around and shifting his feathered, yellow wings nervously. He knew all Shiftwings(including him) had no teeth, no fire, not even any claws, just prehensile tails. He knew that if she decided to kill someone, she would decide to strangle him. "Where is she? She better not be dead. If she didn't find anything, and she comes back, she'll wish she hadn't.'' Queen Mimics white eyes flitted to her subject. He shrank back even further against the wall. ''Contorter,'' the dragon she was speaking to was on the verge of shifting

''Yes, your Majesty?'' Contorter asked.

''Go check if Chameleon has returned.'' Contorter shuffled to the door. As he opened it, another dragon burst in. To avoid being smashed, Contorter shape shifted into a Komodo Dragon. Mimic whirled around to see Chameleon at the door, panting. ''Well? Did you find something?'' Mimic stepped towards Chameleon, her tail lashing threateningly. Chameleon nodded. ''What is our new home to be, called'' Chameleon caught her breath. ''It is called''...  
>''Pyrrhia'<p>

H**ey guys, sorry about that weird glitch. I have no idea why it was that way. So um, it should be fine now, and please leave me a review.**


	2. Dreamweaver

_**2 years later**_

A dragon black as night was trying to impress the queen. Queen Carnage looked down her snout at the young dragoness. Dreamweaver was fighting 5 other Nightwing dragons at once. the first one came at her, making the fire-coming hiss sound. Dreamweaver ducked and rolled under the flames, lashing out at his eyes. She missed but left a bleeding gash across his snout. He roared and leaped Nightwings came at her from either side. She shot a burst of flames in one's face and kicked the other one in the chest, shoving him backwards. The scorched one screeched, reeling backwards. She beat her snout with her wings, trying to put out the flames. Dreamweaver turned around just in time to be whipped in the face with a tail. She fell to the ground, stunned. Talons pinned her down. She started to flare her wings open and close, open and close, then twist to escape the iron grasp. The dragon holding her down soon lost his grip. Dreamweaver lashed out at his underbelly and throat, leaving wide, bleeding gashes. He gurgles and coughed out blood, slowly collapsing. Another Nightwing came streaking at her from the sky. Dreamweaver rolled onto her back and kicked the Nightwing straight into quicksand. He screamed and and clawed uselessly at the sand and air around him. His shrieking and screaming was muffled and he was swallowed by the earth. Dramweaver charged at the one with the charred snout and snapped his neck with a wet _crack. _then she whipped around and lashed out at the one with the bleeding snout's throat, tearing out his voice box. The clearing they were fighting in started to turn more red than green. She then shoved the last one's head into the quicksand pond, and held his head there until the thrashing stopped. Dreamweaver turned and bowed low to the queen. Queen Carnage hissed with approval.

"Hmm, much better than last time. Barely any injuries. I trust that Bloodseeker taught you well?" Dreamweaver lifted her head._  
><em>

"Yes, your Majesty. I have been training to the best of my abilities." Queen Carnage picked up her student's report and skimmed through it thoughtfully.

"Hmm, ah. Oh my. Hmm." Carnage mumbled something, then put the stone tablet down.

"It seems to me that you exceed in assassinations." Dreamweaver hid a pleased smile. She only nodded.

"So I guess you shall be up to the task of killing the Icewing Queen?" Queen Carnage raised an eye-ridge. Dreamweaver stood there gaping in surprise.

"The I-I-Icewing Queen?" she stammered.

"Yes, Queen Tundra. Is that too advanced for you?" Carnage asked. Dreamweaver straightened.

"No, your Majesty. When do I leave?"

"In two weeks time." Dreamweaver bowed, nodding, and started to fly to the Nightwing castle. Once inside, she trotted to her room. She stopped in front of her room, thinking. _Hmm, i should start to pack. And i should train some more, work on my stealth. but then again, i should probably figure out the best route. _She pondered. _its decided. route first. _Dreamweaver whirled around and walked to the library. She went inside and pulled out the catalog._  
><em>

"P, p, p, p,p. Ah! Here we go." Dreamweaver went to the section labeled 'p'. She pulled out a scroll and opened it on a table. _Ah, yes. Just what I need. A map of Pyrrhia. __Now, here's the castle. I should probably take the scavenger path through the Claws of the Clouds mountains. I would still be in Nightwing territory. Now, the Nightwing palace is near the Diamond Spray Delta. Alrighty, then._

With that, Dreamweaver replaced the scroll and padded out of the library.


End file.
